Boondock Saints III: Night of The Holy Spirits
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Smecker is determined to get the Saints out of jail before their first trial. Fortunately for him, one girl finds no qualms in aiding him. / Story Behind The Scenes shots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome (INUYASHA) or Connor and Murphy MacManus (BOONDOCK SAINTS).

* * *

She was the perfect contact.

She walked in and out of their rooms without question.

She held access to the highest alert criminals.

She was trained, seeing as she worked at one of the largest, criminal-infested facilities in the state.

"So you see, gentlemen, once she is on with our plan. Our last problem will be closed," Smecker concluded, tossing the polaroid onto the table.

"Well that's all great and dandy," Detective Dolly carefully started," But how in the fuck are we going to convince a Federal nurse to help us break out two of the most dangerous men in the state?"

The supposed dead FBI agent shared a smile with the wanted Georgia secret agent.

"You reckon' she'll give us a warm hug?" Eunice drawled with a smile.

"Maybe to you, she'll probably have a go at my nuts," Smecker grumbled in good humor.

"…okay, so you two know her?" Duffy wondered how they knew the Asian nurse, and hoped to God that it was on good terms. Their plan brimmed on the fucking ridiculous as is.

* * *

The faint knocking alerted the two MacManus brothers, rousing them from their sleep. If the interruption hadn't awoken them, the pain that itched at their bullet wounds probably would have within the hour.

"Good morning, Mr. Connor MacManus, Mr. Murphy MacManus, Mr. Romeo Salvin," The light, cheery voice was unfamiliar to the brothers, and definitely feminine. Their nurse, who usually greeted them at this time was a five foot nine tall man, burly to the bone, grumpy, and male.

Murphy was the first to rub the sleep from his eyes, taking in the blurred, green silhouette. With a couple blinks, Connor joined him in oogling the woman in green scrubs.

She was small, topping five foot five at most and Asian with a possible European descent going off the blue eyes of hers. Her black hair hung over her right shoulder in a thick braid, tendrils of loose bangs sweeping across her cheeks.

'_Blessed be Jesus, thank tha Lord for tha angel_,' Murphy mused voicing a groggy greeting towards the woman.

"Now, you're a sight for sore eyes, lass. Best mornin' we've ever had in here, right Murph?" Connor smiled at the medical officer, taking in her growing smile in good faith.

"Yeah, prettiest face here. Sorry there Nick, boy-o, but you just lost your crown," Murphy rasped towards the guard on duty, earning a smirk and a small shake of the head from the officer.

"Well, you two definitely know how to flatter a lady," She chimed, setting aside her clipboard on the medical table, walking over to the quiet Romeo, "And I must say, I think we'll have a great time together."

The two brothers shared a quiet look.

"And why d'ya say that? And do we get a name for the pretty face?"

Glancing over the machines, Kagome took in the vital signs with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be your nurse from here on. You can call me Kagome, or Kags. I can be friendly, but I can also break your bones boys. That's my only warning to you," The smile she presented them with could have scared the skin of a grown man. But it only seemed to encourage pained laughter from the boys.

"Okay, I'm going to do a quick assessment on the two of you, and we'll go from there yeah?" Kagome pulled out her stethoscope from her green scrubs, rubbing the bell in her hands.

"You can do whatever you want with us, Kagome," Connor flirted, watching her closely as she gently pulled the blanket down from Romeo's shoulders, "Is he good there, Nurse Kagome?"

"His vital signs show an improvement, but I'll let you know once I get an ear on him," She winked towards the lighter-haired brother.

"Now, Romeo, I'm just going to do an assessment, I'm sorry if you feel a little tickle," Kagome was well aware of the eyes on her back as she spoke to the comatose man. Pulling the buds into her ears, she placed the warmed bell onto the rhythmically rising chest. Her eyes observed the bandages wrapped around the man as she moved around the stethoscope, clearing his heart and lungs.

Murphy and Connor watched their new nurse critically, she took a gentle tone when talking with Romeo. Her fingers were light as they danced around, shifting the sheets to look at the bandages and feeling the pulse on his hands. So far, she seemed like a pleasant enough lass.

Murphy waited till she stepped away from Romeo and was writing into her clipboard to continue speaking.

"Can he hear you? You know, when you talk ta Romeo?"

"I can't tell you for sure," Kagome responded honestly, jotting down her notes," But I believe in respecting my patients, even if they can't hear me. There's always the possibility that they might. And if they can hear me or feel me, I hope it'll help them wake up faster."

"That's a good belief to hold," Conner responded, leaning back to relax against his pillows.

"Thanks, and I'm happy to tell you. He's doing fine at the moment, a slight improvement since last," She placed her board back down, stepping in between the two beds the brothers rested on, "Now, who wants to get poked and prodded first?"

Kagome watched the two brothers share another look before mischief flickered in their eyes.

"Well-" Murphy began.  
"You can check the older brother first," Connor continued.

"If you can tell," Murphy finished with a smirk.

Cocking her head slightly, Kagome narrowed her eyes, taking in their faces.

"Hmmmm…well it doesn't say who's older in your records. I feel like I'm walking into a trap," Kagome spoke slowly, feeling the urge to smile as the smirks on their faces grew.

"Who seems older?" Connor egged on, pushing away the pain to enjoy the moment.

"I'm not going to answer that, who is older?" Kagome asked, opting to assess Murphy as he winced.

"Well, we don't really know," Murphy shared, taking in a sharp breath as her fingers fluttered over his chest.

"Now, that's a little hard to believe. How is your pain Murphy? Can I call you Murphy?" Kagome stared at the spots dried blood on the bandages before looking up into his piercing baby blue eyes.

"Uh, yeah. T'both, you can call me Murphy, or Murph. And Ma never told us, she's sadistic like that."

"Alright Murph, can you describe the pain to me and rate it on a scale of zero to ten. Zero being you don't feel it at all and ten being, you're on fire and simultaneously being pulled apart by a bear," Kagome teased, pulling out her stethoscope once again.

"I've never heard it that way before, have something to tell us Kags-darlin'?" Connor chipped in from behind her.

A pained laugh shook Murph, "I'll say fucking fantastic seven."

"Would you like something for the pain?"

"Please and thank you."

"Alright, let me finish everything up quickly and get that for you."

"Thank you."

And like that, conversation continued flawlessly, Kagome working quickly and efficiently to thoroughly assess the two brothers.

As promised, she disappeared with her clip board and appeared in fifteen minutes with two cups in one hand and a bundle of medications in the other. Kagome doubled checked their IDs before giving them their medications, doing the same with Romeo.

"Alright, can I get you two anything else? I need to step out for a while and give report," Kagome asked, pulling the gloves from her hands.

"Nah, but breakfast would be nice," Connor pulled himself up into a upright position, rubbing his stomach as he did so. Murphy voiced his agreement from underneath the sheets.

"Two breakfasts in bed coming up, be back soon~"

The minute Kagome stepped out of the room, her heart fluttered. Those two men with their blue eyes, charming smiles, and alluring Irish accents were almost too much. If they were like this in the prison hospital, she could only imagine how they were in the outside world.

'_They just might be the death of me_,' the priestess thought b-lining towards the nurses station. She was hungry as well, she might even join them for a meal.

* * *

**Behind The Scenes:**

"Then you go in there and Virgin fucking Mary the shit out of them," Troy emphasized towards the Asian woman, watching as she bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck the virgin out of Mary, got it," Kagome raised a thumbs up, nearly falling over as the director slapped a heavy hand on her back.

"Jesus man, you're going to break her back some day," Sean called out from the bed, "How is she gonna fuck the shit out of me then?"

"I could take care of you with one hand, boy-o," Kagome mimicked, the Irish accent lacking any Japanese lisp, "You and your dear brudda."

"Any day Kags, any day," Sean wriggled his eyebrows, chuckling as she flicked him her middle finger, "Though I'm not sure if I could get off with Norm's dick next to me."

"Fuck you," Norman chuckled.

"Alright Nurse 'Gome, get your ass out the door," Troy called out, settling behind the camera once more.

"Nurse 'Gome!" Sean called out in pain.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Norman echoed, feigning distressed groans.

"Ahhh, shaddap!" She shouted back, taking her position.

"GASP, malpractice!"

"Can't complain if you're dead."

"I don't feel so safe around you anymore," Norman teased.


End file.
